


Flight

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met online over a year ago, and Avery was truly smitten. He could only hope Mikey felt the same way about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> avery is snitch and michael is skittery

He did not like flying at all. It absolutely terrified Avery. He much preferred to stay on the ground where he was safe. Right after choosing a seat, he’d spend the moments before the flight memorizing the safety card and annoying the flight attendants with questions about hypothetical situations. Flying was also quite lonely, and he usually spent the time alternating between reading, biting his nails ( _don’t do that; you broke that habit years ago_ ), and, to the annoyance of those next to him, squirming.

He was even more restless on this particular flight because his – Mikey was waiting for him ( _I don’t know what to call him_ ). He wasn’t sure what they were to each other – they’d flirted constantly, talked about kissing each other, and the last time they talked, Mikey said he’d pay for them to go out to what sounded like a fancier restaurant, but they’d never formally discussed their relationship. Hopefully this visit would help them figure it out. They met online over a year ago, and Avery was truly smitten. He could only hope Mikey felt the same way about him.

After what seemed like the longest flight in history, the plane began its descent, and Avery clenched his fists and closed his eyes ( _Almost there nothing’s wrong almost there nothing’s wrong_ ).

The plane did land safely ( _but that was way too hard of a landing I can’t believe nothing happened_ ) and he quickly pulled his phone out to text Mikey. He received a sweet “can’t wait to see you” in reply, and he beamed at his phone ( _me neither_ ).

As expected, the airport was crowded, people hustling around and obscuring Avery’s view of the terminal, so he sat on a nearby bench and waited for the rush to subside. He looked down at his phone once more before glancing upward and–

There was Mikey, wearing a soft pale pink shirt as he promised, smiling nervously. He gave Avery a small wave, causing him to grin and wave back. A moment passed before they both realized they were just staring at each other ( _oh god he’s so gorgeous_ ), so they moved closer.

“Hi Mikey.”

“Hey.”

They were smiling as they hugged, and when they pulled back, Mikey asked, “So are you going to kiss me?”

Avery’s breath got caught in his throat and it took him a moment to regain the ability to breathe. “You mean it?” Avery asked softly, leaning down slightly until their lips were almost-but-not-quite touching.

He didn’t get a verbal answer, but Mikey placing his hand on his neck and pulling him down into a dizzying kiss.

When the kiss finally ended ( _wow_ ), Mikey murmured, “It took us way too long to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> small little plot bunny that happened during a long flight
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
